


Childish

by Awkward_Octopus1



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Building based on support and demand, F/M, Feels, Height Differences, I haven't planned this out, I wont bring up height a lot, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn-ish, Small-ish Reader, Tags will be added, future fluff, future smut, reader is the player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Octopus1/pseuds/Awkward_Octopus1
Summary: The first chapter will contain all you need to know before going into this so that you are not confused. If you have questions please comment and I will answer them!





	1. Important Information Before Going Into This.

Firstly, this will be taking place after the Solstice route, if you don't know what that is then don't read this because there will be spoilers. So the real niko is back with their family, but if your curious like me and tried to play it again you know that the entity/world engine will essentially say it can make a fake niko (a reflection with all their memories). That is where this story takes place. Also reactions from fake niko that aren't ones in the actual game (or recorded reactions from the original neko) are reactions of the entity, I like to believe that the entity sort of just takes niko’s place since we have tamed them they actually have genuine reactions and use fake niko to represent those reactions. Reactions from other characters, that aren't scripted, will be because this story isn't an exact replica of the game story (since it's a fanfic. Also if you wanted to read dialogue from the game you would just go watch a playthrough of the game or go play it yourself again.) and if you really need a reason for why they can respond out of script of the game, remember in solstice how niko (the original one) talked about characters acting out of their programming and arguing that in a way every character was real and the game wasn't really fake (this was when niko was talking to the entity, if you need to go check for yourself).

In this fanfic you are the player or “God” in the game. Instead of watching everything go down from your computer screen you can actually physically go into the game. (Chalk it up to futuristic virtual reality or whatever, that is simply how this fanfic is going down) You will walk alongside (fake) niko and be visible to them. You are technically visible to all characters as well but they don't acknowledge you. This isn't on purpose, there is a mechanic in place that essentially makes it so they don't notice you to avoid complications in the story. You can interact with objects, but no one will notice. Also when you speak it’s essentially the same concept, no one will acknowledge that you are speaking. You will be the equivalent of background noise like a fan, waves, or birds tweeting in the distance. You the player, due to being invisible to everyone, you feel invincible. So niko will often catch you mimicking some characters behind their back, moving items in different areas to spook characters, or even poking niko to make it difficult for them not to react, which is hilarious. Even though you are invisible, they aren’t and if people see them just suddenly making weird faces and laughing they will ask questions and that would be some hard explaining.

As a side note I don't want to call fake niko, fake niko all the time. So because of the fact that the entity takes niko’s place I shall dub them Emi. Eni is short for Entity but Eni sounds weird so Emi. When the reader and Emi are alone they do have conversations outside of script, in fact sometimes the reader will just blatantly tell Emi to skip a dialogue (like the dream dialogue niko would have) so that they can talk, since Emi is tamed and what not. Also reader doesn’t have to sleep or eat but they can. Another note, while reader can get really hot or really cold, even sick, they can’t die from it.

Alright! that's generally all you need to know! please if you have any questions, comment! I will gladly answer and more then likely put it here for others!


	2. One-Sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see that boi
> 
> Good Luck.

_Unfair_.

 

That’s how you would describe your predicament.

 

It was a childish word yes, but it perfectly fit how you were feeling.

 

Maybe you were being childish but that wasn’t the point.

 

You had played this game too many times. You knew every ending, every achievement, every dialogue, every reason a character did anything. Any sane person would ask why a person would play a game so many times. A person could respond that they simply loved the game and couldn’t stand that it was over. That wasn’t your reason though. You had managed to completely, intensely, and utterly fall in love with a purple haired little shit and simply had to keep playing the game over and over again to see him and his brief amount of dialogue.

 

You were so drained, so tired of the same thing over and over again. The only thing to look forward to was Emi. Emi was the reflection of niko, that kept you entertained through all the boring dialogue. You might think that because they were simply a recording of the original thing that they could only respond in ways the original had.

 

Wrong. The world engine, or entity, had long ago taken their place to keep things interesting for the both of you. You were happy they did, they were like a little sibling to you now, and you mothered them a lot. In turn Emi was very lenient with you. Going out of script here and there with you to have some fun. This included trying some of the stew in the bird huts at the Glenn, swimming in some of the more clear looking water there, catching fireflies and making your own lantern.

 

You liked the Glenn, it was easily your favorite area. The atmosphere there was relaxing and the people were sweeter than anyone you ever met in your world. Maybe you were biased though, you had a soft spot for birds and the fireflies made everything seems slow and elegant. Like a serene waltz through the forest of leafless trees and squelching marshes. It was too bad it was in a constant state of disrepair. It was unfair this was a game and you couldn’t stay in this world after you fixed the whole not having a sun problem. After all there was no script for all of that and while Emi could be lenient she couldn’t just grant you a whole new chapter to the game. It was nice to dream though.

 

Speaking of- you just left the Glenn, Emi making a dramatic pose in place of the usual cutscene to amuse you since you had seen the amazing artwork of niko looking out at the Refuge far to many times.

 

A chortle did leave you, but you had something more important to address.

 

You hadn’t stopped moving your feet since you left the Glenn, and after Emi’s small joke your pace quickened. The sound of your shoes clambering against the metal of the walkway background noise to everything but Emi as her small form hurriedly try to catch up with you.

 

Slipping around the corner toward the elevator (and nearly hitting your hip in the process because of your sharp turn) you took the same excited inhaled you always did just before-

 

_“Come ooonnnnnnn!”_

 

_“Come ooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!”_

 

_“Work already!!!”_

 

You’re heart skipped a beat and then you ran the rest of the way, skidding to a stop to avoid crashing into the very person you were eager to see.

 

You let out a sigh, you couldn’t describe how your infatuation began, it was far too long ago to bother thinking about what exactly brought you to this point. You simply knew you were too far gone, and in a situation that had no happy ending. You were invisible to him. You could smell his hair, with a snorting sound effect and all and he would not be phased no matter how close you got.. Emi was still stuck back up their going through the dialogue with the Guardian Bot. You had started to circle him, almost like a vulture before stopping in front of him.

 

Your eyes roamed his figure. The man clearly didn’t live an elegant life, evident by his patched up hat and unshaven chin, but as you had heard so many times before- he loved to work. You supposed that’s what he had the busiest job in the Refuge.. Surface? He worked at both really. Whatever the case he clearly didn’t get paid well for all his work. That or he prefered to live a humble life, stitching his hat back together whenever it got torn, whenever anything got torn really..

 

You would ask him so many questions if you ever got the chance. You wanted to know more about him, why he picked this job, why he would forfeit his sleep and chug scalding hot coffee to be on time for work and then unable to get himself a new hat. If someone worked as hard as he did he deserved ten new hats and new bed to go with it. You saw the state of his house and god did you wish you could mother him.

 

You were currently absorbed in his frustrated pinkish red eyes, swimming with different shades of raspberry, magenta, and crimson. Even more specifically cardinal, amaranth and auburn hidden deeper within.  

 

You could..

 

No.

 

It would be wrong. An invasion of privacy even if you were invisible.

 

But..he would never know that, you _are_ essentially invincible since he can’t see or hear you.

 

 **_Fuck it._ ** You deserved this.

 

You slowly moved forward, lips brushing against his before pressing against them. It was by no means a hard passionate kiss. It was hesitant, almost asking for permission, worried for rejection, yet needy, desperate, heartfelt. So many emotions enveloped in a simple kiss your body losing all senses briefly as you relished in the utterly satisfying kiss, even if there was a pit growing in your stomach of bad feelings and worries. Even a part of you that felt downright disgusting for doing this without him knowing.

 

Before you could linger any longer though you heard Emi shout at you- she must have finished up with the bot.

 

“(Y/N)!!!”

 

You opened your eyes to meet Plight’s distractingly red ones, capturing you for a moment of hypnotic tranquility before you registered the shock in those eyes looking-

 

_right back at you._

 

...

 

That couldn’t be right.

 

You blinked and stood there for a moment to think on his expression before turning to Emi, who had the same expression of utter shock and disbelief. They couldn’t decide on who to look at, evident by the way their gaze shifted between the two of you.

 

You looked back at Plight, stepping to the side and then looking behind where you had previously stood, maybe he actually wasn’t looking at you. You had been scared before by a someone looking at you only to realize they actually _weren’t._

 

There wasn’t anything there though, just the same broken elevator.

 

So why was he-

 

“Uh..”

 

“What the heck?!”

 

Your gaze quickly shifted back to plight. That wasn’t scripted. In fact that was the second time he had come close to cursing ever. The first was..

 

It was a long time ago.

 

That wasn’t the important thing though, his eyes were on you again and you were beginning to grow flushed, your breath and heartbeat picking up. Surely, he wasn’t really looking at you. No one could hear or see you except Emi.

 

“..a..are you talking to me..?” your voice was so nervous and quiet and you worried that if he actually _was_ talking to you-

 

_Wait, that was the least of your worries._

 

**_You fucking kissed him, if he actually could see you then your kiss was what had him so shocked._ **

 

You paused the game. The words Travel, Notes and Settings appearing at the top of a holographic screen hovering just in front of you. You needed a moment to process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?? I worked really hard on this. I have a lot of expectations for myself and I'm doing my best to stay away from the cliche and the mary sue. If you guys have any ideas or recommendations comment down below! I might even be making a discord server, so if this gains some traction you can join and see art from me and my friends of the fanfic! I look forward to seeing the responses!


	3. Fibber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lie a little
> 
> It's worth it.

You couldn’t breath.

 

What the hell just happened.

 

Questions were flooding through your mind and you found yourself overwhelmed with thoughts.

 

You had to stop. You needed a brea-

 

[ W H A T  D I D  Y O U  D O ? ! ]

 

You jumped at the sudden text that invaded the screen in front of you, then looked to your left where the reflection of Niko stood with the same shocked expression from before, frozen in time.

 

[He could see you!]

 

You gulped and looked down before muttering out guiltily,

 

“..I didn’t mean to.. Well.. I meant to, but... I just.. It just happened!”

 

You lifted your head to take one more peek at Plight’s shocked face through the hovering holographic screen in front of you. His body was stiff, one of his hands hovering, not knowing what to do with itself. Almost like he had been thinking of pushing you off in that brief instance.

 

“I just figured since he couldn’t see or hear me it would be alright.. I didn’t know putting my lips to his would make him see me..”

 

You lifted a hand to play with your hair nervously, you didn’t want to restart the game or anything.. So how were you going to explain yourself?

 

...

 

You had an idea.

 

It wasn’t bad you just.. Didn’t want to lie to him. Especially if this meant you could finally find a way to.. be with him. The thought made you shudder in a series of complex emotions consisting of nervousness and excitement.

 

Being honest with him though wasn’t a good idea. You couldn’t just tell him the life he lived was actually a game that you played over and over because you were madly in love with him, so you you ended up kissing him.

 

Lying sounded pretty good now that you thought about it.

 

While you were lost in thought Emi had been blowing up in your face through a sequence of capitalized sentences. You interrupted them quickly before they could go on.

 

“Emi! I’ve got a plan. I’ll need you to go out of script though.”

 

There were a string of dots expressing their silence for a while before the text came back. Clearly they were sceptical of whatever scheme you came up with.

 

[What is your plan.]

 

You smiled brightly before pacing, putting a hand to your chin as you spoke,

 

“I need you to intervene. You'll have to get between us and explain that I kissed him so that he could see me. It's a lie, but it’s much easier than telling him the truth. The fact that I am technically the god of this world will have to be brought up considering normal people aren’t invisible to everyone.”

 

“I wonder how he is gonna take that now that I think about it..”

 

You paused your pacing where you had been standing in the first place to think on that a little before shaking your head to get the off topic thoughts out of your mind.

 

“Oh whatever, it’s the best plan I’ve got.”

 

You groaned before rubbing your heated face, you realized you hadn’t stopped blushing since you kissed him.

 

“Ok. Are you ready? I’m not. let’s do it.”

 

You swiped away the text that was surely Emi’s objection to your plan and unpaused the game, the little screen in front of you disappearing as time was set back into motion. You were nervous, but you knew from experience that when you were nervous the best approach was to just hop right into things or you would spend forever worrying about the possibilities and it would stress you out.

 

You looked to Emi, they were supposed to do the talking after all.

 

They looked back at you before seemingly realizing they were supposed to do something and ran over, glaring at you might you add, stuttering as they tried to think how Niko would speak in a situation like this.

 

“E-Excuse me sir..! Uh.. I’m s-sorry, she didn’t mean to startle you. She was trying to get you to see her, and apparently a kiss is quite effective.”

 

You had to bite your lip to keep yourself in check, they were so cute you could squeal. You just wanted to hug the precious thing. Though hearing that sentence come out of their mouth made it sound like you were in some really weird cliche rom com.

 

With that thought you found out that there was such a thing as blushing and cringing at the same time.

 

Meanwhile Plight blinked, looking down at Emi, though instead of trying to comprehend what they had said he was fixated on the lightbulb in their hand. The shock becoming more apparent on his face as he came to realize the.. Cat? Person? Whatever. the messiah was standing in front of him!

 

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. He had to say something though.

 

Wait, if this person was the messiah then who was the person that kissed him? He recalled the messiah running over and saying something about him being able to see her now? What was that about? He spoke slowly,

 

“Ok.. I’m-.. I’m confused..”

 

“(..and mildly embarrassed..)”

 

His eyes flicked between you and Emi before speaking again,

 

“You’re.. You, but who is-?”

 

“That’s (Y/N)!”

 

Emi interrupted him eagerly, making Plight flinch in surprise. Emi then stepped aside to look at you.

 

“She is the god of this world.”

 

The surprise on his face from their outburst morphed into greater shock. Putting a hand over his mouth and looking down as his face suddenly started to heat up into a bright, almost glowing, blush. He took a moment to himself while rubbing his face. He avoided eye contact with you, taking his hat off to run a hand through his hair before putting it back on, all while muttering,

 

“(..I was just smooched by god herself.. goodness gracious..)”

 

You blushed at this comment and quickly waved your arms back and forth dismissively. Clearly you weren't supposed to hear that but you responded before you could think better of it,

 

“H-hey no need to go thinking like that, I’m only god because that’s what everyone has been calling me, I’m honestly just a regular person. Please, just call me (Y/N).”

 

Plight moved the rough hand he had used to cover his mouth to scratch at his stubble, he was clearly nervous after realizing you heard him, and if you thought his blush couldn’t get brighter, it did. He then rubbed his face again, looking to you finally.

 

“ok, so.. you're god.. they are the messiah, and.. You.. uh.. smooched me.. So I could see you..?”

 

“…”

 

“Sorry, but I.. need some clarification on what exactly just happened..”

 

He was overcome with so many emotions, shock, embarrassment and confusion most of all. He was unsure what had made him so special, because he honestly didn’t think he was anything to write home about and yet for whatever reason-

 

_The god of this world had smooched him so that he could be one of the few to see her._

 

You could see that if you didn’t start explaining soon the poor man’s face was going to blow up from that blush on his face. You needed to think something up and quick. Without really thinking it through all the way you spoke,

 

“Well, you're not the first person I’ve tried to make contact with, Ever since I got here I've tried to see if I could get people to see me. Many knew Niko could communicate with me, but it saved a lot of time to leave it at that and not have to go through a long, drawn out conversation about how I was invisible and only Niko could see me. Besides I think it would make many uncomfortable hearing that there is a person they can't see, right in front of them. More considerate people might even constantly ask where I am so that they wouldn’t walk through or into me.”

 

You paused, not really wanting to just shove a bunch of information down his throat, but he didn’t need to think that you put too much thought into what you did, you wanted him to know that you were just as surprised as he was. So you had to think about your words here,

 

“I just happened to think that maybe it would work and tried it. I didn't expect anything to happen, honestly.. So now we are both in a relatively awkward situation..”

 

You're explanation had him nodding slowly, his face still dusted with red. It helped him come to terms with what happened knowing that this wasn't a sort of “chosen one” situation. He was aware that there were things that just happened in life and with this new information he could understand that it was all circumstantial. Though.. there was a new question on his mind now.

 

…

 

What now?

 

Other than the messiah, he was the only one that could see.. (Y/N). So did this mean he was, in a way, obligated to spend time with her?

 

Well.. not obligated, but being one of two people who could see her it was only right he spend time with her. Though he wasn’t exactly someone with a lot of free time. He had work. He forfeited a lot of his leisure time (including sleep) in order to work.

 

Wait a minute- speaking of work. He needed to get to it!

 

His face lit up with realization, surprising both Emi and yourself as he shouted,

 

“I almost forgot! I have to get to work!”

 

You moved aside as he rushed forward toward the elevator to bang on it and growl out of frustration,

 

“Stupid thing..! Come on, work!”

 

You couldn’t help the smile that spread on your face as you walked over to the panel that was supposed to display a button with the word “GROUND” on it. Your hand gliding over the panel where the button once was, the spot dust free and surprisingly cold.

 

You turned to Emi and smirked confidently, you could finally play this game yourself instead of through them. Almost too eagerly turning to Plight to say,

 

“Niko and I can fix this elevator in no time, just give us like, fifteen minutes tops and you’ll be on your way to work in no time.”

 

Your hands moved to sit on your hips confidently, your eyes sparkling with a new sense of pride. After all- you had played this game a million times, so you knew where everything was like the back of your hand, and you were going to get this elevator working no matter what. Squares or no squares you were getting this lamplighter to his lamps and _damn it_ you were gonna win over his affections. Even if you had to play this game over a million more times to do it.

 

**_But I would walk five hundred miles_ **

 

**_And I would walk five hundred more_ **

 

**_Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles_ **

 

**_To fall down at your door_ **

 

...

 

_Now this really was some cliche rom com._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long everyone, never promised the updates would be quick haha
> 
> Besides I still have no clue out of the hundread plus people who have viewed this, actually like it.
> 
> I might carry this on a little longer but I mean if it becomes tedious and no one is reading then I'll stop. Just a heads up.
> 
> Also I do have a discord server set up, but I don't want to go giving out that link right now. Maybe to people who really love the Fic, you'll have to comment and see haha

**Author's Note:**

> -Awkward Octopus


End file.
